ANIMALES
by TAti BlaKk
Summary: despues de que una hermosa flor cambia de cuerpo a algunos amigos que paseaban por el bosque fueron convertidos en animales contiene:pilly,elixie poco kory, dean (deynna y edan),cati


En todo el refugio shane se escuchaban gritos y estruendos todo estaba realmente desordenado algunas babosas estaban en el techo para no estar con sus dueños asi no habría un duelo los chicos estaban a un lado y las chicas al otro execto Tatiana que apenas había llegado al lugar

Eli: no me hechen la culpa a mi fueron ustedes –grito furioso

Trix: tu cállate shane claro que no fuimos nosotras si no ustedes chicos tontos-le hablo con el mismo tono ,siguieron discutiendo hasta que se escucho un tiro de parte de la stump

Tatiana: SE PUEDEN CALLAR –grito molesta era la mas pequeña en el lugar pero igual se había aburrido de escucharlos-DIGANME QUE SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ O LES JURO QUE USTEDES VAN A SER GOLPEADOS MUY FEO POR MI-se cruzo de brazos todos los chicos y chicas empezaron a mirarse como si dijieran lo ciento mucho olvidemos esto

Edan: lo que sucedió es que ellas-miro a sus amigos-ok todos queríamos ser el primero en coger el nuevo video-juego

Annie: es la verdad pero saben olvidémoslo salgamos a caminar un rato que dicen –invito caminado en la puerta del refugio los demás la siguieron

EN EL BOSQUE

Trixie grababa,eli hablaba con sus babosas,Tatiana , edan y annie jugaban ,pili y romina solo miraba el lugar hasta que en eso edan se fue volando quedando atrapado en el árbol mas alto de todos los chicos miraron a Tatiana enojada

Trixie: jem jem porque lanzaste a veloz –se cruzo de brazos mirando a su amiga

Tati: el me molesto ok ya lo bajo –silvo llamando a la babosas mandándolo al suelo-feliz aterrizaje –todos empezaron a reírse

Edan: muy chistosa oigan miren lo que encontré –mostro una flor violetta cada chica salió corriendo a verla era hermosa pero se llevarían una sorpresa enorme después eli

Despues de seguir paseando cada uno de se empezó a sentir muy mal hasta que se sentaron callendo realmente dormidos ,después de una hora edan se había levantado se sentía extraño hasta que se miro en un pequeño charco de agua era un pequeño tigre de color naranja se asusto mucho llamando a los demás eli se había vuelto un pequeño gato azul,trixie una pequeña gata roja ,romina una pequeña loba con la barriga blanca todo negro ,Tatiana una pequeña loba negro con verde, annie un pequeño gato azul ,pili una gata blanca con marron

Cada una se miro muy asustados hasta que notaron que todos eran pequeños ninguno era de los animales grandes si no que parecían que fueran las crias

Pili: esto es increible –empezo a correr por todos lados seguida por annie

Romina: asi es anque porque yo y tati somos lobos trixie,eli,annie y pili son gatos edan es un tigre –se pregunto

Eli: no se pero esto es asombroso-salto tirando al suelo al shane en eso empezaron a jugar entre los 2 mientras los demás juegaban entre si,se canzaron de jugar y decidieron regresar al refugio caminaron por mucho tiempo ya que no era muy fácil caminar con 4 patas hasta que llegaron al refugio

EN EL REFUGIO SHANE

Kord , pronto,el caballero,akyra,deynna ,Billy hablaban relajados comiendo pizza hasta que escucharon que alguien rasguñaba la puerta asi que el topo fue para ver quien era

Pronto: emmm..quien es –miro todo el citio-al parecer tenemos un bromis-el topoide no termino porque fue tumbado por los "animales" para dentrar en el refugio

Deynna: hay mira son tan adorables me quedare con el tigre-dijo cargando al tigre quien empezó a maullar para que lo bajara pero se quedo con ella cuando empezó a hacerle cosquillas

Kord: ok entonces yo con este chico malo se parece a eli –en eso miro al minino-si te llamare minishane –su novia aky salió a a coger un gatito

Akyra: aaawww yo quiero esta cosita-abrazo a "romina" con una gran sonrisa

Ca: ya que todos estab eligiendo una mascota yo elijo a –se quedo mirando a todos los que quedaban –escojo a esta lobita –dijo cogiendo a la cachorritos ella solo lo miro y empezó a aullar para que lo soltara

Billy: jajajaja yo escojo a esta minina me recuerda pili –empezo a hacerle cosquillas a la gatita

Pronto: pronto le hace el gran honor a esta hermosa minina de ser mi mascota-la cargo mirándola muy feliz trixie solo lo miro

Caballero : ven por favor pequeña –miro a la libita que salía corriendo cada vez que se le acercaba

Billy: ya caballero ella no quiere estar con tigo coge mejor a esa gata- señalo a annie el caballero solo suspiro y fue a coger a la gata

Cada uno duro un buen rato jugando con el "animal" que habían elegido después de un rato se cansaron de jugar en eso las babosas llegaron

IDIOMA ANIMAL-BABOSA

Las babosas miraban a los "animales "

Burpy: hola soy burpy y ustedes como se llaman

Eli: espera te entiendo burpy –la babosa la miro hasta que le parecía conocido-soy eli –la infierno ya entendía todo asi que llamo a las demás para que fueran con los que le parecían ser su lanzador

Cada babosa esta con cada uno de los animalitos, al rato aparecieron todos los lanzadores preocupados porque sus amigos no llegaban al refuigio pero volvieron a la cocina

Trixie: entonces por la flor fue que nos volvimos asi

Edan: eso tiene mas sentido –se acosto en un cogin

Pili: solo quiero decir que como podemos volver a ser humanos-pregunto lambiéndose la pata

Eli: no se realmente –dijo acostándose al lado de la minina peli-roja quien se sonrojo por la cercanía

Tati: como sea-estaba realmente canzada –por q-que no mejor hablamos del te-en eso fue asustada-AAAAAHHH!

Romina: será mejor que la escondamos alguien la quiere atrapar –miro al chico cabello negro

Pili: jajajajaaja no dejemosla jajajaa-se burlaba de su amiga

Tati: cállate que tu te quedaste con Billy-dijo saltando a una sesta de babosas

Edan: ok olvidemos esto mejor vamos a dormir ya es muy tarde-se acomodo en el sillón más grande seguido por los demás

EN LA MAÑANA

Todos se levantaron cansados por la pelea que tuvieron para poder dormir nadie imagino que eli shane y edan se movieran tanto

Pili: por favor le agradesco a la que tumbo al shane y a edan –se estiro bostezando

Tati: entonces me agradeces –se rascaba la oreja

Veloz: podemos ir por comida –miro con otros tristes a su dueña ella solo sonrió para aprobar

Annie: vamos a comer-se tiro al suelo o mejor dicho la tiraron al suelo

Trixie: ROMINA! –le grito molesta

Romina: lo ciento –se disculpo

Todos salieron caminando a la cocina para comer con sus babosas

EN LA COCINA

Los lanzadores le daban comida a los animales pero ellos no resultaban no quería comer esa comida solo saltaban de un lado a otro hasta que se comieron la comida de kord al rato se pusieron a jugar entre si ,hasta que notaron que una de las gatas no estaba tampoco Billy asi que edan,tati ,annie y romina salieron a ver donde estaban ,notaron lo que menos querían ver el chico rubio jugaba con la gatita muy felices ,las lobitas y el tigre solo quedaron hocico abierto

Paso un rato hasta que cada uno de los "lanzadores" se aconstumbraron a que los trataran asi bueno casi todos annie estaba en el hombro del caballero ,pili dormía en las piernas de Billy,eli y trixie estaban juntos al lado de kord y akyra ,edan con deynna jugando ,Tatiana en el árbol durmiendo (me da flojera estar jugando mejor me duermo)

3 HORAS DESPUES

Casi todos se quedaron dormidos en eso al levantarse los "animales" se habían vuelto a la normalidad todos estaban en su antigua posición, al despertar se sorprendieron volvieron a ser como antes humanos les preguntaron donde estaban los animales

Eli: bueno y eso paso –explico lo que había pasado cada uno estaba sonrojado otros solo se miraban de reojo

Kord: entonces eran ustedes lo animales adorables jajajaaja-se burlo el troll

Daynna: creo que yo me había pasado de los abrazos con tigo edan-se sonrojo mirando a otro lado

Edan: tranquila y podemos hablar en privado –dijo llevándosela a un lado

CON EDAN Y DEYNNA

Edan: quería preguntarte si querías ser mi novia –pregunto nervioso (a el no le gusta deynna solo quiero molestarlo XD)la chica peli-roda se le acerco dándole un beso-eso significa que si –la chica solo asintió

CON LOS DEMAS

Sigueron hablando ese dia habieron muchas parejas eli le había pedido a trixie ser su novia,Billy y pili se volvieron NOVIOS(lo ciento es que me encanta molestar a pilishane)annie y romina solo molestaban a los novios,el caballero hablaba con Tatiana anque se sonrojaban a cada rato

MUY BIEN TERMINE

ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO

UN ABRAZO GELATINOSO DE BABOSA GELATINOSA

BYE BYE NYAUUU NYAUUU


End file.
